Tortured
by 237am
Summary: Will Archie save Veronica in time? And if he does, will she ever be okay again? Varchie and Bughead.


**This is part 1 of my first Riverdale fanfiction! Please leave a review and tell me how you like the story so far and what you think will happen!**

"Hey, Betty have you seen Veronica?" Archie asked the blonde as he leaned against the locker next to Betty's. "No, I haven't seen her since we left Pops last night." Betty answered now a little concerned. "Oh ok, I'll text her but if you see her around let me know." Archie said before walking away and into the direction of his next class while he takes out his phone and texts

"Where r u?" to Veronica.

Archie watches the final minutes of class tick by on the clock as his math teacher erases today's lesson from the board. Finally lunchtime, Archie thought to himself . He swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked outside and to his regular lunch table where he met Jughead. "Hey Jug." Archie greeted him before taking a seat. It wasn't long until Betty and Kevin soon to their places at the table. "Is Veronica sick?" Jughead asked noticing the empty place at the table. "I'm not sure" Archie said taking a bite of his sandwich "I'm going to go by her penthouse after school to see if everything is ok, she hasn't answered my text." Archie finished. "I'll come with you to, she hasn't answered my calls either, I just want to make sure she's ok." Betty added as Archie nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll make it a field trip and tag along." Jughead added looking up meeting eyes with a smiling Betty. "What about you Kev, I'm sure Veronica would love to see you." Betty asked. "I would love to but I actually have a date." Kevin smirked. "Aw Kev with who?!" Betty questioned, happy for her best friend. The rest of lunch was spent talking about Kevin's date but all Archie wanted to know was if Ronnie was ok. "You guys ready?" Archie asked his two best friends as the final bell of the day rang. They both answered yes and they were on their way to the Pembrook

After what seemed like hours of driving they finally reached the Penthouse. They buzzed in and walked into the lobby. "Were here to see Veronica Lodge." Archie asked the doorman. "Oh, I'm sorry, Veronica hasn't been back here since she left for school this morning." the doorman smiled. "What?" Jughead said surprised. "She hasn't been here since she left for school this morning." the doorman repeated a bit agitated. "Well she wasn't at school today." Betty chimed in. The doorman furrowed his brows and said "That can't be. She left for school at her usual time this morning." He finished now double checking his calendar. The three looked at each other worriedly. They walked out of the Pembrook not sure what to do or what to think.

And that's when it happened. That's when Archies worst fears had been confirmed. His phone rang, so abruptly and at such perfect timing that they all knew could not be good news. Archie answered putting it on speaker. "Hello?" He asked scared of what he might hear. "Archie Andrews." the unforgettable voice sent chills down their spines. As the voice was none other than the one of Nick . "Nick. What do you want." Archie demanded. "Well Archiekins." Nick teased. "You see, I have Veronica here with me, and " Archie interrupted angrily. "I swear to God if you touch her." Archie threatened. "Haha well a little too late for that Archie, Ronnie was being a very…." he paused "naughty girl." "You son of a bitc-" Archie was cut off by Nick." "I have a proposition." Nick announced. "You can trade places with her." "No Archie don't listen to him he's lying." Archie heard Veronica say, her voice slurred. Which meant that Nick had drugged her. "Were at the Five Seasons, room 223. I'll see you soon." Nick finished. "Oh and I forgot." He continued, "If you bring the cops, or Hiram, or Hermione into this I will kill her." Nick added before hanging up.

"Guys I have to go." Archie said, his voice breaking. "Were coming with you!" Betty heroically replied and Jughead nodded. "I know I can't convince you otherwise, let's go." Archie said jogging around to the drivers side of the car. He drove carelessly and was going at least 20 miles over the speed limit but they reached the hotel in no time. They sat in the car for awhile in silence, gathering their thoughts and preparing for what they could see. "Okay guys we need a plan." Betty said, tired of waiting. "Okay Betty as soon as we get in there and we see that Nick and Veronica are the only ones in there, call 911. I can take Nick, and Jug make sure Ronnie's ok." Archie announced as if he had been planning for the last couple minutes, which he had. Betty and Jughead nodded in agreement, not wanting to anger the already furious redhead. They took the stairs, 2 at a time. They ran to the door. Archie kicked it down as Jughead shielded Betty as he quickly observed to make sure they had been right and the plan could go as continued. And after that it was chaos. Betty had begun to take out her phone and Archie had already landed one punch on Nick 's face when Jughead saw her. Veronica was standing there in one of the back rooms of the big hotel room. She was swaying back and forth and was staring off into space when Jughead reached her. Betty soon followed. Her face and body had bruises. Jughead was never really close to Veronica, but he knew she didn't deserve this. And if Archie didn't kill this guy, he would. "Veronica?" Jughead asked his hands now on her shoulders shaking her gently. "Veroni-" The raven haired girl tried to repeat before her eyes rolled back and she fell forward into Jughead's arms, who had reached forward to catch her. "V please." Betty cried as Jughead laid the now pale girl's body on the bed. It was seconds later that Sheriff Keller burst through the door, pulling Archie off the badly beaten Nick. Archie ran to the love of his life who was still lying lifeless on the bed. "Ronnie" He started but tears ran down his face and mashed with the blood coming from his nose. Other cops quickly pushed the group of friends away from the girl and an ambulance was on its way. Archie tried to convince them to let him go with her but they refused.

It had been hours later now, and the dark haired girl still laid lifeless and bruised. But now it was on a hospital bed with an also bruised redhead boyfriend holding her hand, and Jughead and Betty holding back tears. As well as her two stern and overprotective parents Hiram and Hermione Lodge. Archie just wanted her to wake up and be okay.

 **Will Veronica wake up? If she does will she be okay? Find out in chapter 2! Which will be updated and posted by Wednesday! Please leave a review of what you think is going to happen or how you felt about the story, they mean the world to me!**


End file.
